


Heated Dreams

by Burgie



Series: SSO Wild West AU [17]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Esmeralda's dreams take a rather more... steamy turn. Esmeralda belongs to Shadowlord13.





	Heated Dreams

It was a warm night in the wild west. There was barely any breeze, though a slight breeze did kick up every now and then, scattering stray puffs of dirt and handfuls of grass. Esmeralda, the outlaw Shadow of the west, very much enjoyed the feeling of the cool breeze when it kissed her skin. Though, she found that she much preferred the actual lips kissing the skin of her thighs.

Darko, the dastardly outlaw himself, had been a difficult one, both to track down and to tame. And yet, just as she always did, Esmeralda had done it. It was quite simple, really- all men, in her experience, wanted only one thing. And Esmeralda was more than happy to tease them until they submitted, begging her to please fuck them or let them fuck her. But in the end, they always ended up on their knees before her, kissing her feet. Which was usually followed by their lips, as Darko was doing now.

He'd started at her feet, kissing her toes (just washed in a stream, Esmeralda was not cruel and she wanted to enjoy this) before moving his mouth to the tops of her feet. And then her ankles, up her shins, fingers grazing her muscled calves, her knees, fingers tickling the backs of them. And finally, his fingers digging in slightly more, Darko's lips reached Shadow's thighs. She moaned, bringing her hand up to curl tanned fingers in his red hair.

"Do you approve of this, my lady?" Darko asked, his voice a deep rumble. Esmeralda could feel his breath at the apex of her thighs, making her quiver. Her breath caught in her throat as Darko's mouth ghosted closer, teasingly so.

"Yes," said Esmeralda, her own voice a breath. She swallowed, and the next time she spoke, her voice was softer. "Though, I'll be much obliged if you use that tongue of yours and put it exactly where we both know I want it."

"Ah, but if you wanted a kiss, you had only but to ask," said Darko, his lips stretched wide in a cheeky grin as he rose to his feet. Esmeralda looked down at his naked form, a few odd spots picked out in the moonlight. She frowned.

"I thought I'd trained you better than that," said Esmeralda, tutting as she stepped away from him.

"Ah, but you are a tease. Perhaps I learned that from you," said Darko, smirking now. Esmeralda didn't know whether to kiss him or hit him, so she settled for grazing her hand along the length of his cock, ignoring the flutter in her pussy at the touch of it. She wanted him, yes, but she also very much enjoyed teasing him.

"Perhaps," said Esmeralda, looking over her shoulder, her long, curly hair falling to the side and cascading down her back. "But I can promise you that you won't be burying yourself inside me anytime soon if you don't behave." Darko's blue eyes went wide, his breath catching at the dark promise in her words.

"You wouldn't deny yourself the pleasure, surely?" Darko asked.

"Oh, I am well-skilled at pleasuring myself, Darko," said Esmeralda. "Or do you forget that women have a sexuality of their own?"

"Of course not," said Darko, frowning. "You have shown me as such."

"Well, then?" said Esmeralda, raising an eyebrow. She turned back around, facing him again. Darko's eyes glanced down, noticing that Esmeralda's nipples were peaked. He licked his lips, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Esmeralda. Her heart quickened, especially when Darko sank to his knees once more and gripped her thighs in his hands. Esmeralda felt her heart thunder like a herd of wild horses as Darko's mouth drew closer, closer. And then-

The whinny of a horse cut through the camp, making Esmeralda gasp and start awake. Her skin was still too hot, still tingling, her nipples were too sensitive against the material of her shirt, and down below, she just knew that her own arousal was soaking her undergarments. The air was still pleasantly warm, just like in her dream, with the occasional gust of wind. Esmeralda frowned and gave an angry huff, then rose from her bedroll (it had been warm enough to forgo covers) and left her tent to check outside. The two horses were there, Charra and the steed that Darko had stolen to replace his own after having ridden it too hard and then leaving it for some rancher to fix up. They seemed calm enough, perhaps it had been some other horse that had startled Esmeralda awake. She immediately decided that she hated that horse. That had been such a wonderful dream that she'd been having, too...

After deducing that the camp was secure, Esmeralda returned back to the tent where Darko still slept soundly. The sight of him sleeping so peacefully sent a fresh bolt of heat to her loins, a fresh flush of colour rising to her cheeks. Oh, how badly she wanted to wake him with a blowjob and then ride him until they'd both reached their climaxes. But that would mean showing that she was weak, showing that she wasn't the hard near-dominatrix that she made herself out to be. And he'd only tease her.

But, like Esmeralda had said in her dream, she was more than capable of pleasing herself. Part of her wished for some kind of covering to hide herself while she pleasured herself, but the other, much larger part, wanted Darko to hear her and wake up. Wanted him to... help her out a little.

And so, after ensuring that the tent was firmly closed with the ties, Esmeralda lay down on her bedroll, unbuttoning her shirt and brushing her thumbs across the nipples. She moaned, pinching them slightly before cupping one breast in her hand and kneading. She decided not to be quiet this time. Let Darko hear. He wouldn't be uncomfortable, she knew that much.

Esmeralda's hand skimmed down her stomach, flattening her palm against the muscles of her abs. She glanced over at Darko, then hooked her thumbs under the waistband of the softer, cozier pants she wore for sleeping. She pulled them down, exposing her legs to the warm air (which still felt cool against her heated skin). Her undergarments (soaked, as she'd suspected) came down next, allowing Esmeralda to finally trail her fingers through the wetness while still kneading her breast. The dream had left her so wet, her clit so engorged. So sensitive, so slippery. Esmeralda moaned again as her fingers dug in a little deeper, applying more pressure to her clit as she moved her fingers in circles. It seemed to take almost no time before she slipped her fingers inside, moaning again at the extra wetness she found inside.

Across from her, Darko awoke to the sound of fingers slicking through wetness, soft moans, and the strong scent of his captor's arousal. Though, really, Darko hadn't been obviously a prisoner for a long time. He no longer travelled with his hands bound to the saddlehorn and his ankles bound to the stirrups, no longer was forbidden from leaving the camp by virtue of Charra stomping him to death beneath her hooves. In fact, he'd almost begun to think that Esmeralda was his... girlfriend. Though, that term seemed too light and juvenile for someone as strong and sexual as Esmeralda. Especially when she was lying across from him, her legs spread while one hand kneaded her breast and the other one was buried between her thighs, flexing as her fingers moved through her folds.

Darko watched for a while, listening to the wonderful sounds of Esmeralda trying to attain orgasm. He tried to pretend to be sleeping, glad that his eyes were hidden in the gloom of the tent. He could only see Esmeralda as shadows, could only tell what she was doing by the sounds and the scent and the suggestions of movement.

"Damn it, Darko, come on," Esmeralda muttered to herself, wishing that she wasn't so wet that her fingers skidded too fast over her clit, wishing that she had a third hand to rub her clit while one kneaded her breast and the other plunged two fingers in and out. She'd already found the right spot, now, she just had to somehow keep pressure on it. But that would be impossible without moving her hand from her breast, and she really didn't want to do that.

"Well, well, this is a most pleasant awakening," said Darko. Esmeralda's eyes flicked to him, grinning at the sight of him. At the bulge that she could see in his pants, even through the gloom.

"Finally," said Esmeralda, grinning at him. "I thought you were going to just watch me forever."

"What can I say? I was enjoying the show," said Darko, noticing that her fingers hadn't stopped moving, still moving in and out. Darko's cock gave a throb, desperately wanting to replace those fingers. But Esmeralda probably wouldn't let him, and she'd already promised that she'd separate his favourite parts from his body if he ever dared to disobey her. Even if one of those parts was one of her favourite parts too.

"I dreamed about you, know," said Esmeralda, spreading her legs a little wider and bucking her hips up. Darko's eyes were dark with desire, which Esmeralda could see even in the gloom.

"Is that so?" Darko purred, leaning closer to her. His hand trailed down her thigh, fingers grazing through the wetness. Esmeralda gasped, her heart stuttering in her chest as her pussy fluttered around her fingers.

"Yes, and you didn't get to finish your worship of me," said Esmeralda. "You kissed every part of me except for this." She removed her fingers from her pussy, gesturing to it with them. Darko took her wet fingers and kissed the back of her hand before his tongue moved down to her fingers, licking up the wetness before he sucked her fingers dry. Esmeralda moaned at the feeling of his skilful tongue lathing between her fingers.

"Well then, allow me to remedy that and give your dream a happy ending," said Darko. Esmeralda watched him, heart pounding, as Darko leaned down and kissed between her breasts, then her stomach, and finally, her inner thigh. And this time, when his breath ghosted over her clit, making Esmeralda shiver and give a shaky moan and arch her back, Darko followed it up with his tongue, darting it out to lick a stripe from her clit down between her folds and ending up just barely flicking inside. Esmeralda gasped, bucking her hips.

"Delicious," said Darko, licking his lips. He returned his tongue mercifully quickly, circling around Esmeralda's clit and applying pressure to lick up and down it. Esmeralda's moans only got louder, her hand still squeezing her breast. Her other one, the one that had been formerly inside herself, now tangled in Darko's red hair, tugging slightly at the strands when he did what she wanted. Darko moaned at the feeling.

Esmeralda felt as though she'd ascended this mortal plane and found nirvana, simply from the feeling of Darko's tongue licking its way through her folds. When his tongue finally slipped inside, thrusting in and out and flicking to lick the walls of her pussy, Esmeralda gave her loudest moan yet, Darko's name falling from her lips. Darko gave his own shudder of pleasure at the mere sound of it, and he wondered, as he always did, if Esmeralda would allow him to receive pleasure as well. But he had to bring her over the edge first.

And so, with his tongue twisting and circling and flicking and thrusting, Darko did just that, bringing his tongue out every so often to circle Esmeralda's clit and make her almost keen with desire.

"Oh, Darko, yes, that's right, worship me," Esmeralda moaned, her toes curling as she bucked her hips up again.

"You," Darko murmured, his gaze reverent as he gazed upon her, "are truly the most beautiful woman in the west, Esmeralda. And I have seen many, but you outshine them all." Esmeralda grinned, preening at the praise. They were the kindest words that he'd said to her yet. Maybe he had another reason to stay. And not just because of the way that his tongue was currently back to work at her pussy, finally bringing her over the edge by nuzzling her clit with his nose and licking deep inside her, running his tongue over the one spot again and again.

Esmeralda came with a loud shout, her fingers tugging at Darko's hair for a few moments before her grip slackened. She drew Darko up to her face, kissing him. She could taste herself on his lips, the taste giving her a sense of pride. He would sleep with the taste of her in his mouth, as he often did.

"May I receive the same treatment?" Darko asked, his gaze hopeful. Esmeralda chuckled, though she could feel his erection still digging into her thigh.

"Maybe I'll wake you like that if it pleases me to do so," said Esmeralda, a gleam in her eyes. Darko scowled.

"Truly, you are wicked," said Darko, huffing as he rolled onto his back on his bedroll.

"That wasn't what you said a few moments ago," said Esmeralda, smirking. "But thank you for giving my dream a happy ending." She reached for her discarded clothing, pulling them back on while Darko pulled his cock out of his pants and began stroking, using his spit as lube. It was almost like sex, given that his saliva currently tasted of Esmeralda's release. But it looked like it would be just him and his hand tonight. Again. Until such a time as Esmeralda decided to let him go all the way.


End file.
